Accusations
by j3nnee
Summary: Peter invites Neal to hang out at the house one weekend while El's away. Not Slash, Plenty of Whumpage, spoilers for season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Accusations  
===============**

Friday rolled around and Peter stopped by Neal's desk at the end of the work day. The young man was missing though, his favorite fedora on a small pile of casework but otherwise no sign of him. Peter glanced around till he caught a glimpse of Neal waltzing back in from the break room with a yawn and what looked like a cup of coffee.

"Broke down and got a cup of _mud_ did you?" Neal stopped and blinked at his partner and nodded. He looked more tired than usual but they had been working some long hours with case files and Neal had been a good scout and done his duty with little to no complaints. Peter was proud of him. Now it was Friday and he intended on making it up his partner with some much needed R&R.

He picked up Neal's hat and handed it to the young man, pulling the cup of coffee from his hand and dumping it in the wastepaper basket. Neal just stared at him like he had gone insane.

"You know I won't be awake if I don't have something in me, even _mud_. These case files are enough to make the most normal person narcoleptic." Neal made a face, stifling another yawn but Peter just smiled.

"Put the files in a drawer, we're leaving. It's Friday." Neal blinked at the agent again and looked around then back at Peter and reached up to feel his partner's forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever so that's not why you're not acting like yourself. You're usually the first person to say we should stick around and finish these off. What's your angle, Peter?" Neal narrowed his eyes at the man wondering if there was something going on he didn't know about. Peter just laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing's up, I just thought since El's out of town maybe we could just hang out for the weekend. Watch a game... or not." He saw the look on Neal's face when he mentioned "_sports_" and frowned ever so slightly.

"Anyway, we could do something "_fun_." I'll even let you choose if you'll stop looking at me like I've been replaced with a clone. I can be fun. I'm not all about work, you know." Peter crossed his arms over his chest then didn't unsure what to do as Neal looked him up and down curiously. The young man chuckled.

"Gotcha! Yeah, I guess that sounds like fun. I didn't have any plans. I suppose I could watch a _game_ with you if it comes to that but we'll have to balance it out with a trip to a museum or a local wine tasting." Neal smirked when Peter made a face this time and shrugged.

"So it's settled. Let's pack up. We can stop by June's so you can pick up a bag and we'll hang out at my place." Peter grinned as Neal grabbed up his jacket and hat and they started out of the lobby. Jones waved at them on the way out, Neal whispering.

"_Should we invite Jones so you have a sports buddy?_" He watched Peter smirk back.

"Very funny. You just want me distracted so you can do something else, right?" Peter gave Neal a pointed look, the young man holding up his hands innocently as they entered the elevator.

**()()()**

Neal and Peter entered June's palacious estate where Neal held residence since his second day out of prison. June greeted them warmly offering up a cup of her famous _Italian roast_ which both men could not resist after a long day of reading boring case files. Peter stayed downstairs and chatted with June about things while Neal ran up quickly and grabbed a few choice items to take with him. He settled on some sweats he kept around just in case he helped June with tasks around the house. They would fit in with Peter's less mod choice of clothing. He added some jeans, vests and a few sweaters and of course his toiletries then ran back downstairs. Peter was finishing his second cup of coffee or maybe his third. The man looked pretty happy which made Neal smile.

"Hey June. I'll be back on Monday unless Peter kicks me out sooner." He glanced over at Peter with an innocent puppy dog look to which the agent smirked back.

"I might just throw you back somewhere else if you keep dogging me." Peter's grin was just as broad and June patted both of them on the arm with a motherly look as they walked towards the door.

"Now now... you boys have fun and don't make me go over there and break anything up." She winked at them as Peter blinked and Neal just smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." Neal made the sign of a scout which made Peter roll his eyes.

"I'll make sure the Boy Scout here behaves himself. El's out of town with her sister and Satchmo's with her." He shrugged slightly and June patted his arm in understanding.

"I guess you'll be watching a game or going out? Byron and Jeremy used to love going to games or just spend time playing pool at one of the local clubs. Have a good time." Her voice was wistful and nostalgic, both Peter and Neal smiling back as she waved to them and they made their way back to the Taurus. Neal dumped his bag in the back then slipped into the passenger seat and leaned back. He looked sleepy, his eyes drooping slightly as he stared out the window at the lights of the city. Peter watched him out the corner of his eye as he drove the 30 minutes to his home.

"Get up sleepy head." Peter's voice was soft but his nudging was not. Neal turned with a little sideways glance, flicking his fedora up so he could see.

"I didn't realize I was that tired." Neal yawned, stretching slightly as he removed his seat-belt and slipped out of the vehicle. He opened up the back door and grabbed up his bag closing the door and following Peter up the stairs to his home. Peter hung his coat on the rack by the door at the foot of the stairs and pointed upstairs.

"Drop your bag up in the guest room. I'll get us some beers." Neal nodded although his lips tried not to frown at the mention of beer for Peter's sake. Beer just wasn't his thing but he would allow his taste buds to suffer for friendship's sake. Neal made his way up the stairs and opened up the door at the top of the stairs and walked in. It was dressed in tasteful variety of earthy colors. El had taste. He dropped his bag on the floor by a large dresser and closed the door. He changed into the sweats he brought and a comfy tee, hanging up his jacket and hat. He thought he heard Peter stomp up the stairs and across to his bedroom and close the door. Neal peered out and saw a light under the door at the end of the hallway. He could just make movement out under the door as he walked over to the bathroom. Neal glanced at himself in the mirror, splashing a bit of cool water on his face and smoothing back his hair before leaving and heading back downstairs.

Downstairs, Neal walked across the living room to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water as he walked back out into the living room and sat on the sofa. He noticed two cold beers sitting on the coffee table on coasters. Peter came down a few minutes later clad in his own set of sweats and Yankees tee, both of which looked like they needed to be retired. Neal just smiled, sipping at his water.

"Hurrah for sweats. Best invention ever!" Peter exclaimed with a happy smile as he noticed Neal relaxing on the sofa. He dropped himself down on the other end and leaned towards his friend and smiled as he grabbed up a beer.

"So... what do you usually do on a Friday night?" Peter's question was answered with an arched brow from Neal. He finished his water and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Hmmm... Friday night. Well I start off with some confidence schemes. As the evening progresses, I work up to the priceless art forgeries and... for a nightcap I usually uhm... Oh you mean a normal Friday night..." He saw the angry father look Peter was giving him, the kind that means someone was going to get grounded and chuckled. Peter smiled back.

"Very funny, Neal. Seriously though, I'd like to know what you do." Peter seemed sincere and Neal just blinked as if trying to think of something he hadn't thought about before.

"Hmmm... well drink a vintage glass of wine. Eat at a fancy restaurant... Take in an art exhibit at the Met. Maybe watch a classic movie..." Neal shrugged getting a weird glance from Peter.

"All of that? Wow... you live an interesting life, Caffrey." Peter looked impressed, getting up and walking over to one of the shelves and grabbing what looked like a deck of cards. Neal peered at his friend curiously.

"I'm not into _Go Fish_, Peter." Neal smirked at his friend who just made a face and sat down near him on the sofa.

"I was thinking, _Poker_. Matchsticks or pennies?" Peter was smiling like a little boy. Neal shook his head.

"We have to play for something higher than that, Peter." Neal's voice turned slicker like a carnie at the fair. Peter arched up a brow.

"Ah, trying to con a Fed. Neal, don't think I was born yesterday but I'll bite. What are we playing for?" Peter crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the young man with a "_I'm not buying it_" look and listened. He saw Caffrey grin.

"Well, it would be nice to get out and about on my own off and on. Say... the Met without having to ask. Maybe we could ante that up?" His blue eyes glittered devilishly but Peter nodded finally, his face stolid.

**(Two hours later...)**

"Wow... did I win again?" Peter's voice sounded surprised but only slightly veiled his enjoyment at watching his friend puzzle at how he kept winning. Neal looked like he was in the presence of the greatest enigma ever.

"I just... you tricked me, Peter!" Neal sulked slightly, throwing down his cards on the table and looking only mildly upset. His eyes kept looking at his friend and back at the cards.

"This isn't a trick deck. I'd know it if I played with one... I just don't get it! You can't be that good a bluffer, Peter. It's not possible!" Neal just seemed to keep trying to figure out what was going on, Peter's smirk growing larger.

"I guess now you know the saying: "_Never con a con_" isn't always true. I think I just gotcha!" Peter smiled broadly, all teeth as he leaned back against the sofa and gave a little yawn.

"Guess that makes it 3 and 0. You now owe me more time than you did before. Consider it community service for a good cause." The Fed just smiled as Neal opened his mouth then closed it again and smirked, arms crossing his chest.

"I'll figure out what you did, Peter. I know you had some kind of _tell_ you were using." He glanced at his friend who just shrugged.

"I'm just that _good_. Trust me. I went regionals once as a teen but my dad wouldn't let me go all the way when he found out it wasn't the _chess_ championship I lied about." He grinned, Neal's mouth gawking.

"Regionals? In Poker? Damn... you have to be good for that. Peter... if I didn't know any better, I'd say I should be checking your background out as a con." Neal was seeing his friend in a whole new light. The agent didn't seem quite so stuffy anymore. He gave a little yawn and looked at the clock.

"Did you know it's past 2 am? I think I'm ready for a little _shut eye_." Neal stood up and stretched. He picked up his glass of water and took it with him as he walked towards the stairs.

"See you in the morning, Peter." He wave sleepily, walking up the stairs and disappearing out of sight. Peter nodded in reply, continuing to lean back in the sofa as he dozed lightly. After a little bit, he heard a soft sound of footsteps approaching and sat up, opening his eyes.

"Neal, what are you still doing up?" Peter opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a gun. He would have said more but one of the figures reached forward and pushed something over his nose and mouth, pinning him down before he could make any more noise. Something sweet filled his nostrils and he slowly slumped over.

"Sounds like someone else is here. Check the upstairs."

**()()()**

Neal brushed his teeth and had barely walked back towards the guest room when he heard Peter's voice downstairs.

"Neal, what are you still doing up?" Peter sounded sleepy but it was the next sound that made Neal freeze.

"Sounds like someone else is here. Check upstairs." Neal quickly made his way to his room and quietly closed the door, locking it with a light _click_. He quickly changed into his street clothes again, hid his bag and placed his PJ's under the covers, ducking into a nearby closet. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then down the hallway. He heard the rattle of the knob to the room and then a slight splintering of wood as the door was bashed open. He had already locked the closet door and was peering out the keyhole at the intruder. This guy was big and he was carrying. Neal gulped quietly, staying as still as he could as the man walked around the room then exited. He heard the man call out.

"All clear!" He heard the man's footsteps vanish down the stairs and the two men talking quietly below.

"Take him down to the basement. Boss wants him to be found by the missus when she returns. A little surprise for putting him away." Neal gulped as he heard the muffled voice speaking through the wall. Peter was going to be killed and Neal was hiding in the closet. He had to do something other than cower in here from big guys with guns.

Neal waited till he could hear the slam of the basement door, unlocked the closet and exited as quietly as he could. He slipped out of the guest room and down the hallway silently into the Burke's bedroom. Neal poke around till he found what he was looking for: Peter's gun. He pulled it out of the holster and checked the clip as quietly as he could. It was loaded and he was going to have to carry it despite his dislike of firearms. He pushed it into his jacket pocket and crept back outside into the hallway.

**()()()**

Peter felt someone slapping at his face, something pungent under his nose waking him. He was groggy from the chloroform, weakly shifting his weight as he hung from the basement rafters. His feet just barely touched the ground, arms strung over him and tied securely. He gave a muffled groan, a rag stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. Peter glanced around the room, head too heavy to move, chin resting on his chest as he hung there. There were two men. He didn't know who they were but they looked Italian and possibly Mafia hit men if he had to take a guess. One of them grasped his chin in their gloved hand and pulled his face up to look at them.

"Mr. Gambosa sends his greetings from the Supermax. Said to leave you in little pieces for the missus to find." Peter's eyes widened as he struggled weakly against his bonds and the man's hold. He felt a heavy punch to his back as the other man hit him hard and another as the man holding his chin let go and punched him in the stomach. Peter choked, his chest hurting as he tried to catch his breath with the gag in his mouth. His face turned a bright red, eyes bugging out as he struggled with the pain. The men kept punching at him till he finally collapsed, eyes closed and barely moving, just a minor twitch of his face indicating he was still living.

"You wanna shoot him or do I?" The second man sounded kind of eager, Peter just opening his eyes enough to see a blurry figure standing there cocking a pistol. He was too weak to do more than just watch as the gun was pushed up against his temple.

"Think this is too messy? It's quick but I think we should probably prolong his suffering for the boss' sake. What do you think?" The two men were discussing it when the one with the gun pulled the weapon from Peter's temple and held it to his shoulder. There was a soft report more wet than anything as the bullet passed through flesh and Peter thrashed against the agony. He felt fire in his shoulder and a stream of warmth soaking his shirt. He struggled a moment before the pain got to him and he felt the last of his strength leave him. Peter heard the two men continue to speak but it was fading into a murmuring sound like the parents from the _Charlie Brown_ cartoons. His eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal stood outside the kitchen door, quietly pushing open the door and stopping it before it swung back and made a noise. He perked an ear up and listened to the voices below through the open basement door. Both men seemed to speak with a slightly Italian accent so he guessed whomever had sent them had mob connections. He sighed feeling the gun in his pocket and hoping beyond hope he wouldn't have to actually use it. He'd only dealt with a few mobster types in the past and none of them were the kind of people you wanted to have go against you. Most of them made Wilkes look like a minor thug. Neal took in a deep breath and started quietly down the basement stairs.

**()()()**

"You think he's had enough? He doesn't look too good." The big guy Neal had seen upstairs was speaking, his voice sounding a little too eager as he pulled Peter's head back by the hair and held the gun to the agent's chin. The goon wore a nice black suit with a maroon silk shirt underneath, brown hair slicked back in a stylish manner. The other man was slightly smaller but he looked a bit fancier than the large guy and was obviously the one in charge. He had a brown suit with a white linen shirt underneath, hair a bit shorter than the first guy, black hair feathered back. He shook his head.

"Mr. Gambosa said he wanted him in pieces. I think we should do as the boss says." He looked back as the sound of a creaking stair caught his attention. The cocking of a gun helped to draw the mobster's attention back towards the stairs. Neal was walking down slowly, gun pointed at the two men as he looked around.

"Guess I wasn't the only one looking to rob this house." Neal's voice was smooth but with an edge that wasn't usually there. He saw the man in the brown suit looking at him curiously and the bigger guy about to point his gun when the first guy held up a hand.

"They were having an open house and I couldn't resist... Nicki!" The man opened up his arms in greeting with a broad smile. Neal blinked slightly glancing at the man and then smiling as realization hit him, gun still at the ready.

"Roberto? What the heck are you doing here? I haven't seen you since... well I haven't seen you." Neal gulped silently as he remembered where he knew this man from. He lowered the gun slightly, holding out his arms in a similar manner to Roberto's. The larger goon seemed to be confused but held off shooting Peter which was good for him.

"Nicki... how could I forget Mr. Gambosa's favorite pickpocket? You made quite the impression on him. He usually hurts people for less but you made him laugh. That's a rare gift." Roberto gave the con a bear hug which Neal tried to return despite the gun in his hand, his eyes on the other man who was eying him up and down curiously. Neal just smiled to fit into the moment and hopefully help Peter.

"Well, Tony always liked a good laugh. Glad I was good at _predicting_ things." Neal held a hand up to his temple as if he were prognosticating.

"I predict us going out for a drink sometime soon." Neal closed one eye and held the other open in a semi-wink, Roberto laughing in a jolly manner.

"Always the comedian. Vincent... quit scowling. We have a guest! Vinni... this is Nick Halden, Nicki my partner in crime tonight, Vinni." Roberto sounded like he was talking about family but Vinni just nodded to Neal still guarded while Neal nodded back with a charming grin he didn't feel. He saw the huge guy grumble quietly but loud enough that Neal could hear.

"He called the boss by his first name. Nobody calls Mr. Gambosa by his first..." Roberto gave the man a look to which Vinni just shut up and stepped a few inches back.

"This is Nicki! Now, finish this up while I catch up with my good friend here." Roberto smiled at Neal and put an arm around him as they walked towards the stairs.

"Business, he can take care of it while we go upstairs and chat." Neal turned back and saw Vinni still staring at him darkly. Neal felt a chill not just from the goon but for Peter if he left. He stopped and turned around walking over to Peter and lifting the man's face. Peter was unconscious, his skin slightly cold to the touch. Inside Neal felt sick but he had to pretend a while longer.

"I think he's nearly dead as it is. Let him suffer here alone. What is he? Police?" Neal tried to act as surprised as he could when Roberto walked over and slapped Peter's face harshly, a soft groan escaping his friend's throat.

"FBI. He put Mr. Gambosa away a few years back. Tony wants him cut up for the missus who's out of town but I know you don't like blood so let's go up and talk." Roberto sounded rather cheerful which made Neal feel all the more sick at the situation.

"And ruin a perfectly good suit? Vincent, was it?" Neal saw Vincent stiffen at the use of his full name by a stranger but nodded when Roberto looked at him.

"Let's all go for drinks. My treat." Neal saw Vinni blink at him as if trying to figure out the angle but Roberto seemed jollier than ever.

"Sounds like a plan but we have another assignment after this one. I guess we could just leave him here. Would be a shame for Vinni to muss his one nice suit." Roberto patted the big guy on the arm then nodded.

"Ok, but raincheck on the drink, Nicki? I'll let Tony know you said, hi." Roberto smiled putting an arm around Neal and making a motion for Vinni to follow as they went back up the stairs. Once they reached the kitchen, they exited to the living room and front door. Neal smiled at Roberto glancing at the upstairs.

"I might do a bit of "looking" around before I go. Idle hands and everything..." Neal made a helpless shrug, the mobster laughing merrily.

"Always the comedian. We'll have to have that drink soon, Nicki. Come on Vinni... don't forget to lock up, Nick." Roberto winked at Neal before he and the other man walked out of the house closing the door behind them. Once Neal was sure they were gone he leaned back on the door and gave a major sigh of relief. Without hesitation, he made his way back down to the basement and took the stairs two at a time.

Peter looked bad... really bad. His face was nearly grayish and almost completely drained of color. Neal shuddered as he felt how icy cold his friend's skin felt as he cut the agent down and laid him carefully on the floor of the basement. Peter didn't move, face slack as he removed the tape and rag from his mouth. Luckily Peter was breathing and he had a pulse but both were just barely there, worrying the young man. He had left his cell phone upstairs and would have to go up and get it to call for help before Peter was too far gone.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see someone reach around and press something soft around his nose and mouth. Neal struggled against the hold but he person was too strong even though he clawed and tore at their gloved hands. Something sickly sweet filled his nostrils and Neal slumped after a moment, his body limp as whatever was in the cloth started to knock him out. The person dropped him to the floor and threw a kick into his side. Neal groaned softly glancing up to see Vinni.

"I knew you were too good to be trusted. Helping a Fed. I should just kill you now but I'll do you a favor." Vinni pushed a gun into Neal's hands.

"I've already called the police. They should be here soon,_ Nicki_." He grinned and kicked him again before leaving.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to the sound of footsteps stomping overhead. He could hear voices shouting and then more sounds as they made their way downstairs, the wooden steps creaking. Neal opened his eyes to find a gun pointed at him, a police officer behind it.

"Put the weapon down and put your hands behind your head!" Neal was still groggy and in pain from the kick Vinni gave him, a mental haze surrounding him as he looked at where the officer was pointing. Neal found a pistol in his hand, dropping it with a clatter. He turned to look at Peter to be sure he was ok but felt himself pushed face down against the cement floor of the basement as his arms were pulled back and cuffed. Someone was talking to him and it took him a moment to realize he was being read his rights. Neal was barely conscious as he was pulled to his feet and dragged out. He kept trying to look back at Peter to see how he was but the officer yanked him hard and up the stairs. He was practically dragged through the Burke's home and stuffed into the back of a patrol car, door slammed shut. Neal winced at the sound as if he had a hangover, head throbbing.

"Take him in for questioning. We'll figure out what's going on. Let the paramedics through!" Neal just barely heard what was going on although he heard and looked up as sirens approached. He glanced groggily out the window of the patrol car, watching as EMTs rushed in. A few minutes later they came out with a figure on a stretcher. It was Peter. Neal pushed against the window wanting to ride on the ambulance with his friend but the door was locked.

"Peter... Peter..." His voice slurred, the after effects of the chloroform still with him. Someone hit the window with a night stick loud enough he winced, Neal looking to see the same officer who had cuffed him. He sat back as the man glared at him then turned away. Neal's head throbbed enough he leaned against the window and watched the movement of the officers outside as a vague blur. His mind and body were succumbing to the chloroform and the injuries as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to someone shaking him by the shoulders gently. His eyes rolled loosely in his sockets, his vision blurring in and out of focus.

"Nobody checked to see if this man was hurt? Remove those cuffs!" Neal winced at the man's tone and the mild shaking, his side hurting still from being kicked.

"Help me with him... Easy now..." The man who spoke was a blur visually but his voice sounded reasonable. Neal felt his arms released and strong hands carry him out of the vehicle. His feet dragged, scuffing the sidewalk and steps into the police station. He was too weak to lift them up enough to walk. The man who had spoken kept talking to him softly.

"We're going to have a doctor see you, ok?" The man was speaking again, Neal nodding his head loosely, a slight groan escaping his lips as someone grasped him in just the wrong part of his side. He saw the blurry figure looking at him with what seemed to be concern.

"Get that doctor in here now!" Neal tried to stay awake but he felt his mind slipping away into the darkness again and slumped back into unconsciousness.

**()()()**

When Neal woke up next, he heard a crinkling sound and he was missing his jacket and shirt. He found himself lying in a cell in a stretcher covered with a blanket, his abdomen wrapped securely in bandages. There was an IV stuck in his arm, a man in a red and white uniform sitting nearby apparently on watch. The EMT was fiddling with his cell phone, looking up long enough to blink in surprise when he found Neal staring back at him. The man pushed a button on the cell and spoke quickly as he pushed the phone to his ear.

"He's awake. Will do." The man hung up and smiled professionally at Neal. He moved over and checked the young man's pulse and breathing and smiled more.

"Seems you're going to pull through. You had a pretty back knock to the abdomen but we got you patched up." The EMT seemed happy enough but Neal just blinked up at him thinking about Peter.

"My friend... Peter... how is he?" The EMT looked confused a moment then seemed to realize what he meant.

"The shooting victim? Last I heard he was stable. Lost a lot of blood though." Neal gave a little wince thinking about Peter and wondering if El knew. The EMT moved over to see what was hurting him but he just held up a hand.

"I'm ok. Just thinking about my friend. He's married. I wonder if they contacted his wife yet." He sighed to himself feeling worse about everything. Neal knew he wasn't at fault but he did know the crooks. He wondered if Vinni had told Roberto about him but he had a feeling he may not have. He might still live long enough to fix what happened.

They both turned as footsteps approached and another officer in plain clothes approached. He seemed vaguely familiar to Neal though he wasn't sure why. The man smiled, waving at another officer with keys to let him in. The door was unlocked and the man walked in.

"Mr. Caffrey, I see you're feeling better?" The officer smiled slightly. Neal sat up on his elbows with some efforts and nodded weakly in reply. The voice was familiar. Could this be the man who helped carry him earlier? He couldn't be sure.

"I guess you could say that. I was asking about my friend Peter who was shot. How is he? When can I see him?" He saw a frown on the officer's face and the EMT left the cell quietly. The plain clothed officer sat in his place and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to keep you here for questioning. You were found with a gun near the man you say is your friend. His condition has stabilized but we still have questions to ask about what happened. You understand." His voice was friendly but there was an underlying suspicion. They probably knew about his record which didn't help.

"I didn't shoot Peter but I can tell you who authorized the hit, Officer..." The man looked apologetic.

"Detective Maxwell. Thomas Maxwell. Hit? A mobster set this up?" He sounded somewhat dubious but Neal nodded trying to clear his head but it just made him feel dizzier. He lay back against the stretcher and tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, hit. And one of them set me up as the fall guy. I can set up a meeting. Get the information you need. Just wire me up." He sounded out of breath as he spoke, his chest hurting some from the injuries Vinni had given him. He wheezed and he saw a concerned look from Maxwell who turned and made a motion for the other cop to get the EMT back in there.

"Well have to discuss this when you're feeling better. Thank you for being honest with me, Mr. Caffrey." Neal nodded, still trying to catch his breath. His chest was really hurting now, breath catching in his throat as the EMT came in to check him out again.

"Just take in a slow deep breath, Mr. Caffrey... in... out... in... out..." The EMT was listening with a stethoscope but looked worried as Neal started to choke, face turning red, then purplish... Neal was gasping for air, arms gripping at the sides of the stretcher tightly.

"I need a respirator now!" The EMT was talking into the phone again and someone spoke back. Neal couldn't hear what they said. He was fading away into the background, a gray mist covering everything as he felt his breath stop and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Elizabeth Burke sat in the chair by her husband's bedside and held his hand, speaking softly. He hadn't moved in over three days, two of which she had spent since showing up from her sister's. Peter looked pale, skin cooler than normal, brow covered in sweat. She dabbed at his forehead with a washcloth, talking to him in hopes he would wake up.

"Peter? I know you can hear me. Neal says hi. He can't visit but the Police have him under custody with Jones and Hughes." She paused her voice choking slightly.

"He's going undercover to catch the men who did this to you. I'm worried about him. He's still not well himself but Neal's doing this for you." She sniffed slightly, hugging his hand in hers. Peter's hand was limp and cool against her skin and she cried slightly, wishing her husband was there with her. El buried her head in his chest and kept crying till she felt someone gently brushing her hair. She looked up and saw Peter's lips moving ever so slightly.

"El?" His voice was quiet, just audible as he coughed and smiled ever so slightly at her. She smiled and hugged him gently, staring into his brown eyes with relief.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" She reached over and poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the nightstand and helped him drink it. Peter smiled weakly but the fact he was awake was making her feel better. She replaced the glass on the nightstand and hugged him.

"Neal... did they find him?" Peter tried to sit up but groaned, El pushing him back gently against the bed. She squeezed his hand.

"Neal's doing better. The men who shot you tried to blame it on him but he's helping the Police along with Hughes and Jones to catch them." El shushed him quietly but he kept trying to talk, his face worried.

"Neal's going undercover? I have to be there..." Peter tried to get up again but she held him down as gently as possible.

"Calm down, Peter. Please... Neal's ok. Jones and Hughes are with him." El watched her husband frown, shaking his head adamantly.

"I have to be there with him. El... tell them to wait for me. He needs backup..." She felt his forehead and he was warm with fever. El reached over and pushed the nurse call button, shushing him gently.

"He has backup. Neal will be ok. You need to rest, Peter." She turned as the door opened and a nurse walked inside. El pointed at her husband and the nurse came over and felt his forehead. Her eyes widened slightly as she moved to the phone and called someone. The nurse hung up the phone and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and El poured out another glass of water to help.

"Take these, Peter. It will help you get better." El helped him take the pills and drink water. Peter grasped his wife's hand and looked at her, brown eyes pleading.

"Neal can't do this alone, El. Promise me?" She looked at the nurse who was checking his temperature and pulse trying to figure out what to tell him.

"I promise Peter. Now rest... please." She held his hand and he nodded sleepily, closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

**()()()**

**(Three days earlier...)**

Neal woke up in the ER. June stood off to the side talking to someone in blue scrubs. He wanted to call to her but there was a tube in his throat and nose. A nurse walked by and saw him awake, stopping to check on him.

"Just nod, don't try to talk, Mr. Caffrey." The nurse took his wrist in her hands and counted smiling.

"Looks like your pulse is better and you're breathing..." She pulled out a stethoscope and listened to his chest as he breathed in and out.

"... is much better too. We'll be able to pull the tubing out soon. Just be patient." She smiled at him, patting him gently on the arm as he looked around. He wanted to call to June but the tubes were in the way. He waited till he saw her finally walk towards him. She looked worried but she smiled at him warmly.

"Neal, you're finally awake! Everyone was so worried about you." She sat beside him in the small partition and hugged him gently. Neal tried to think how to ask about Peter when she nodded knowingly.

"Peter? He's stable and in a room already. They called El and she's on her way. I'm just glad I was home when they called about you." She held his hand as he smiled in relief at hearing about Peter. He pointed at himself, looking at her curiously. She blinked and then figured out what he meant.

"They said you had a bad reaction to the chloroform. Some people do. It was a good thing one of the detectives was also working forensics in the past. She tipped them off and they were able to get you breathing again. Now that you're awake you should have those tubes pulled out soon." She saw him nod his head and continued to worry over him till a doctor appeared.

"I'm Doctor Lucas. I'm going to assist with removing the tubing." Another nurse appeared behind her and they stood on either side, hands gloved and ready. Neal looked a little scared but June stayed and held his hand.

"It shouldn't hurt, Mr. Caffrey but you may feel a bit of discomfort." Neal closed his eyes, squeezing June's hand in his as the doctor and nurse remove the tape holding the tubes in place then slowly, carefully pulled the tubing from his throat and then after wards from his nostrils. Neal made a coughing noise, something that sounded wet and soggy but soon he had cleared it out and his breathing sounded a bit more normal. The doctor listened to his chest and smiled once the tests were over.

"Sounds like you're doing better than you were earlier today. We just need to monitor you till the morning and then you're free to go if no other complications arise." She smiled at them both and left, the nurse fluffing his pillows before following. Neal opened his mouth to say thank you but nothing came out. June walked over to a nearby water dispenser and filled cone with water. She sat back down and held it to his lips.

"Drink slowly. Slowly, Neal." He choked slightly on the cool water then sipped at the water till he nodded to her.

"Tha... nks." His voice was weak but audible. He smiled slightly.

"Don't try to talk yet. Let your breathing go back to normal. They said the injuries to your abdomen were minor so you should be ok. Nothing was broken. I'm just glad you were there to help Peter." Her face paled as she spoke of him. He figured she must have seen him already and he thought about how pale and cold his friend had been when he found him.

"Mob... sters. Hi... t... hi... m. Kn... ow... wh... o." He coughed a bit more and she got him some more water, slapping him on the back gently till he stopped.

"Just rest for now. Jones said they'll come talk to you in the morning when the Police come back. I'm sorry you have to go through this, Neal. I know you weren't the one who hurt Peter." She kissed him on the forehead and he looked up at her with sad, tear-filled eyes. He was worried about Peter more than he was about himself but he was unable to do much about either of them right now. He lay back against the pillows and tried to relax.

"I'll stay with you as long as they'll let me, Neal. Just rest, ok?" He nodded, holding her hand in his, eyes slowly closing as he slumped back into a weary sleep.

**()()()**

When Neal woke up the next day, he could hear people talking loudly outside. There was definitely some animated conversations going on and he thought he could hear Hughes at the forefront. He fought hard to listen to what was being said.

"Caffrey is our jurisdiction and under our mentor ship. He's has not been found guilty of this crime yet and I won't let you sacrifice one of our best consultants just because you think you can get a star on your badge!" Neal blinked in surprise that Hughes would stand up for him like that. He could hear the cop he guessed talking back to Hughes in quieter tones and then the familiar voice of Detective Maxwell trying to act as mediator.

"We can be reasonable and work together on this. I don't believe your consultant is guilty of this crime. His injuries and the fact he had chloroform in his system prove that. The evidence is circumstantial at best, I agree but we need to have his help on catching the people who did do this for both of our departments, agreed?" Neal listened as he heard Hughes and the other officer obviously agree speaking in quieter tones suddenly. He stopped trying to listen and stared up at the ceiling. He still felt pretty groggy from everything unless they had given him something to sleep in the IV. Regardless, his thoughts kept going back to Peter. He needed to see Peter and know he was ok. He trusted June so he knew Peter was well but he had to see him just for his own sake.

The door to the room opened and El peered in, a soft smile on her face. She looked sleepy but she tried to hide it with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Hey, you're awake. They said you can go home today." El walked over and sat by his side, taking his hand in hers. Neal nodded, looking over at the door.

"I heard them talking about me like some kind of commodity. Am I really all that popular?" He smirked and she patted his hand gently.

"They want to use you to wire tap the people who hurt Peter. You know who did it?" She gazed at him hopefully and Neal gave a reluctant nod of his head.

"I didn't know it at the time but the men who broke in are associates of someone I met once. I was just a stupid kid and..." He paused looking around and then whispered...

"... _pick-pocketed the wrong person_. It was Antonio Gambosa, the big mobster himself. He was furious but I managed to impress him with some of my other less reputable skills." He frowned at the memory and shrugged slightly.

"He liked me and let me into his circle. I didn't like the life though once I realized he was a mobster. I couldn't hurt people like that and promote violence so I disappeared. He never knew where I went because I gave him one of my many aliases... Nick Halden. He used to call me Nicki as did the man who helped hurt Peter, Roberto Romani. He remembered me which is why I was able to convince him _NOT _to finish the job." He turned his face guiltily away from her as if he felt responsible for what happened.

Neal turned when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and a warm wet tear. He looked back to see Elizabeth smiling at him although she had tears running down her face.

"Thank you Neal. See what good you can do when you try? Peter trusts you for a reason." She hugged him and he pulled his arms around her.

"I don't know how long the truce lasts. His partner knows I'm not who Roberto thinks I am. He's the one who set me up. I don't think he told Roberto but, I'm going to try going in with a tap. That will keep Peter safe if we put them all away." She blinked at him as she pulled away. Her expression had turned to concern.

"Go in undercover with those men? Neal, you can't. Peter wouldn't want you to do that. He's safe. Just forget about it. Let the police deal with it." El's expression seemed angry at the thought of Neal going in as bait but he just squeezed her hand again.

"I have to. They will just send more people if they find out he's still alive and it's bound to happen. Gambosa is not someone you want after you. I was lucky he took me under his wing. Besides, once they see both of us arrested, they will assume I was duped too and not send any more people." He smiled his best grin at her and she frowned slightly.

"If you think you have to, Neal but please, come back safely. I don't want Peter to hear you've been hurt or killed trying to help. He was nothing but nerves when you worked with Rice on that one case." She hugged him one more time and stood.

"I have to go but I'll be back later when June comes to pick you up. Rest." She squeezed his hand one last time and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)  
**  
Neal was finally able to leave the hospital. It had only been a few hours since he had overheard the conversation between Hughes and the Police but now he just wanted to visit with Peter before he left. June had placed him in a wheelchair per the nurse's and doctor's instruction and wheeled Neal towards Peter's room just down the hallway. El was already there sitting by her husband's bedside, eyes red and puffy. Neal stood up and limped over to her side and hugged her gently as he looked down at Peter's limp figure on the bed.

"He hasn't woken up yet. They said he should be ok but he lost so much blood." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, Neal letting her bury her face in his arm as he looked at his friend, eyes narrowing as he thought about what had happened. He had hidden in a closet like a coward while Peter had been snatched and beaten. Neal felt his face flush in shame but if he hadn't hidden they'd both have been killed. He wouldn't have had time to figure something out, to grab Peter's gun and have a minor advantage. Neal sighed quietly, trying to think things out. Gambosa was going to pay for this if only by putting his men away.

"Peter will be ok. He's got you to come back to, El. Just keep talking to him." Neal smiled down at her and handed her a tissue from the box on the table. She smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"Tell him, I'm going to _get_ these men." He hugged her again and turned sitting back in the wheelchair as June quickly comforted El and they left. Neal frowned, eyes thoughtful as he ran over everything in his mind. Vinni was the _wild card_ and Roberto for now would think they were still allies. That was his advantage. Nobody would be coming directly after him unless something went wrong with the wire tap. He had to be sure it was just him and Roberto at the meeting if this was to work. Vinni would get caught but it would have to be separate. At some point he noticed the wheelchair had stopped and looked up to see June standing in front of him.

"Ready, Neal?" June smiled down at him and he nodded, pushing himself out of the wheelchair and up to his feet slowly. He was still a bit sore from the kick Vinni gave him but it just made him more determined to put the mobsters away.

**()()()**

Neal wanted to visit Peter in the hospital the next day but Hughes and the Police wanted to keep him out of sight till he had to go in with the wiretap. He was pretty much regulated to staying at June's in his rooms and not leaving. There were a couple of guards on the house to watch him and make sure he was safe till the meeting which was in the process of being set up. Neal was nervous if anything that Vinni may have told Roberto about what was up but for now it seemed Roberto was happy to hear from his former associate when he had contacted the mobster. Seemed like everything was going according to plan.

It was a long couple of days since he had been released and two more till his meeting at a local upscale bistro with Roberto. Neal was getting bored with the inside of his rooms despite the million dollar view, fancy coffee and everything else. He felt caged if not imprisoned like a canary in a gilded cage. He loved June to death but not being able to leave her home just bothered him. Luckily Mozzie came to visit him during his "_imprisonment_."

"Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves." Neal turned to see Mozzie standing at his open doorway. The little man gave a knock afterwards and smiled. Neal walked over happily and greeted his friend with a handshake and small hug. Mozzie looked surprised if nothing else.

"Wow, and to what do I owe such a greeting?" Mozzie squirmed slightly as if unsure how to deal with the affection. Neal moved away and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I know you hate hugging but you can't imagine the amount of cabin fever I've been having being cooped up in here. June's done her best to keep me occupied but I miss going out." Neal paced the floor like a caged lion, Mozzie's face looking slightly disturbed as he watched his friend's agitation.

"You really should stop that before you make me dizzy. Besides, you'll wear a hole in June's floor which will cost a fortune to sand out!" Neal stopped long enough to peer at his friend realizing he was being facetious.

"Mozzie, I'm worried about this meeting. What if Roberto knows I'm Fed? So far he seems to think I'm still independent. Maybe Gambosa didn't look me up after I left. I can only hope he hasn't." Neal kept pacing, wringing his hands in worry. He only stopped when Mozzie walked over and turned him around.

"Did you say "Gambosa" as in Antonio Giovanni Gambosa? The mobster?!" Mozzie's voice went high at the end as his eyes widened and looked up at his friend. Neal nodded with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"When were you going to tell me that's who you were going to meet?! Neal, you have to sneak out. I can help you..." Mozzie pulled on his arm but Neal pulled away.

"I have to do this and I'm not actually meeting with Gambosa. He's still in prison. I'm meeting with one of his associates, Roberto Romani. He was one of the people responsible for the hit on Peter. He seems to be under the impression I'm still an independent and that my name is Nick Halden." Neal frowned ever so slightly watching Mozzie's expression turn to relief although he still looked more than nervous about the meeting.

"So what you're telling me is you have mob connections and that's what kept you from getting yourself killed when they did the hit on the Suit? Neal, when did this happen?" Mozzie looked concerned and suprised, Neal's expression chagrined.

"Actually not that long before I met you. I pick-pocketed the wrong person but Gambosa saw potential in me I guess and let me live. I didn't know he was a mobster till after I saw my first hit. I was in shock and just a stupid kid but I knew that wasn't the kind of life I wanted so I left. Luckily he didn't try to find me and he only had my alias so..." Neal shrugged helplessly, a guilty look on his face.

"I just want to keep Peter safe. El deserves that much. If I can get Roberto and Vinni out of the picture, hopefully that will help to stop any future hits. Peter was doing his job when he put Gambosa away. El shouldn't be worried about someone coming after him!" His voice was full of anger, Neal slamming a fist down on the table. Mozzie jumped slightly.

"Calm down, Neal. I like El just as much as you do and I know Gambosa's rep. If you really want to do this, how can I help?" Mozzie gave a helpless shrug. Neal smiled, motioning Mozzie over to the sofa to talk, closing the door to the room.

"I might need you to act as a distraction. Roberto has a partner named Vinni. He's dangerous..." Neal paused as Mozzie held up a hand and gave him a look of surprise.

"Dangerous? Like _HOW_ dangerous are we talking?" Mozzie's face had paled a bit and Neal blushed slightly.

"Well, he was the one who tried to frame me with Peter's injuries..." Neal's voice trailed off making Mozzie look pointedly at him.

"And... What else?" Mozzie could sense Neal's reluctance to add more information.

"He sort of chloroformed me and kicked me a few times in the abdomen..." Neal watched Mozzie stand up and walk a few feet away and then turn back after a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something then stopped and walked back sitting down again.

"Fine... Just remember to inform my next of kin in the case of my untimely death." Mozzie looked resigned but smiled slightly when Neal patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Moz. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it. I just need him distracted from joining the party with Roberto." He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt tired and nervous. So many things could go wrong he didn't want to think about it. He had to think about Peter and El.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

On the fourth day after coming to the hospital, Peter was finally alert. He stayed conscious most of the day with the nurses threatening to drug him to sleep when he tried to get out of bed. He was bored as well as anxious. Peter had a vague memory of talking to Elizabeth the day before about Neal. When he remembered what the topic of the conversation had been about he wanted out of the hospital. Only one more day and his partner and friend was going into the lion's den. He had to be there for support if not backup.

"Honey, you need to rest. You've only just waken up and you're still hurt. Neal will be ok. He has Hughes, Jones and everyone else in the department along with several police officers working to make sure he's safe." El sounded just as concerned about Neal but she was right, Peter would be no good to the con in his current condition. He was still recovering from the shot and beating he took from Vinni and Roberto and had a few more days before they would consider letting him out. Peter leaned back against the bed and sighed.

"I've always been there for him except the thing with Rice and Wilkes and you know how badly that turned out till I was involved." He crossed his arms over his chest, a crinkling sound where he was bandaged from the beating and his one arm in a sling for his shoulder wound. El nodded at him and patted his arm gently.

"I know how you feel, Honey. He told me all about the operation and then some. I think he feels somehow responsible for what happened even though he knows deep down he's not." El seemed more worried than usual so Peter put his good hand on hers, making her turn and look at him.

"Did he tell you something that might be important? I think I remember you mentioning he _knew_ the people who did this?" He glanced at her but she averted her eyes slightly as if unsure how to answer but finally she stood and paced, speaking as she walked around.

"Neal told me in confidence but... well... This was before he was on the radar." El seemed hesitant to speak but she kept on, knowing she had to tell him, Peter looking at her even more curiously as she paced around the bed.

"Neal said he used to be a pick-pocket and well he picked the wrong pocket and met a mobster named... Gam something or other. I can't remember the name but the mobster liked him and took him in but Neal realized immediately that he didn't like that lifestyle and ran away from it. He wasn't taken in by them once he knew what they were. That at least shows he has some sense." She came back to the chair and sat down again, looking at Peter with a pleading look.

"He feels so guilty for what happened because he knows one of them. Don't make it any harder for him Peter... please?" She hugged him gently, putting her head on his shoulder and he held her with his good arm and nodded.

"Gambosa... figures. I can see why Neal never told me about that. If his being friendly with Gambosa had been known that would have looked badly on him... but why wouldn't the hitmen have gone after him too? Did Neal tell you anything else? I just want to be sure he's going to be safe from these men if he's going to help capture them." He felt El lift her head a bit and look at him.

"Neal said they called him Nicki..." Peter nodded back, hugging his wife close. That would figure. One of Neal's oldest alias was Nick Halden even before Peter knew about the young man. This would make sense why Gambosa would not have found Neal when he left and even why there was no mention of him. It was too early in the young con's career to be on his record but it was important to know in case it came back to haunt Neal in the future. Peter would have to make sure his partner told him about that part of his life. It definitely explained his wardrobe and love of the Rat Pack if nothing else.

"El? Do you have your cell phone? I need to make a call."

**()()()**

The day of reckoning had arrived. Neal was nervous if nothing else and he had Mozzie out and about looking for and distracting Vinni. Roberto had called to confirm their reservation at the bistro. Meanwhile, June's house looked like the FBI offices there were so many Feds running around and a few cops to boot. They were all converging there for the operation. It was still early enough and the Bistro was going to be manned by a combination of cops and Feds who would be posing as passersby, patrons and various other extras. Neal was friends with the owner and he was the one who knew what was going on. He was happy to oblige one of his favorite patrons with help taking down a mobster. The owner had had too many problems with protection schemes by the mob in the past so he had no problem assisting. Only the owner and a few trusted staff knew what was up for safety's sake. Roberto would never know what hit him long as Vinni stayed away.

Mozzie promised to stay in communication with Neal through texting as much as possible. Neal was glad when he received his first text from him.

_**"Vinni is going nowhere. Seems his tires mysteriously vanished during the night along with the distributor cap and some other major parts. He should live in a better part of town."**_

Neal chuckled to himself, texting back a quick reply.

_**"Thx, Moz. You're the best!"**_

He put his phone away as Jones walked over to him and gave him a curious glance.

"You seem pretty cheerful. You set?" The agent smiled at him and handed him a small boutonniere for his lapel. Neal glanced at it curiously.

"Perfect. I guess you read Gambosa's profile?" Neal shifted weight from foot to foot, Jones finally grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

"Sort of. Peter called and said the mobster's men tend to wear these when they're out and about. Figured it would be something you'd do as a kind of token greeting. It's also your wire." Jones finished hooking it up and Neal started to shift his weight again. He was getting antsy but he had to be calm. This was for Peter's sake. Roberto had to be taken down. Jones looked at Neal curiously.

"Spaghetti." Neal spoke into the boutonniere and Jones chuckled.

"Yep, heard you loud and clear, and here's one for your ear so you can hear us." Jones handed Neal a small hearing aid looking device. Jones spoke into a small mic on his jacket and Neal nodded.

"Now, to get to the Bistro and get Romani on tape saying what he did. You guys come in with the cops and get both of us and nobody's the wiser that I was in on it." Neal smiled but it was tight, his eyes betraying a slight fear. Jones patted him on the arm.

"Relax Neal. Peter also said '_break a leg_' and wished he could be here. He's going to be listening in from the hospital." Jones smiled, Neal blinking.

"Wow, he really likes his work..." Neal seemed surprised by the comment as June walked up from behind and hugged him gently.

"Or he's that worried about you. Just be yourself, Neal. You'll do fine." She squeezed him gently and Neal nodded with a shake of his head.

"Thanks, June... and Peter!" He spoke into the flower and hoped his friend and partner heard him.

**()()()**

Peter was in the hospital, eyes perked up as he seemed to be listening to something. He smiled suddenly with a little nod of his head as he turned to speak but didn't. El was sleeping on the small sofa in the hospital room so he kept from making noise. Peter had heard Neal speaking into the mic he had helped to make happen when he called Jones and Hughes. He wanted to be sure that he could keep track of Neal and he was listening to the operation as it started. He was nervous but now at least he could listen to what was going on without wondering about his friend.

Peter closed his eyes and listened to Neal speaking quietly into the boutonniere.

"_Peter? I'm going in. Wish me luck? Hey El!_" Peter smiled again, peering over at the figure of his sleeping wife. She had been by his side most of the week only leaving when she had to take care of things at home or for her business. Peter watched her sleeping, his attention split between listening to his partner on assignment and watching his wife resting. At least he could feel like he was supporting Neal as the operation progressed.

"_Here goes..._" Neal's voice was clear over the ear piece Peter wore as were his quick confident footsteps as he made his way into the **Caligrazi Bistro**, the ring of the bell over the door evident. The sound of patrons and staff moving around the small establishment could be heard in the background along with Neal's quick steps on the tile floor. Peter continued to listen as he heard someone call out.

"_Nicki! Over here!_" Neal's breath seemed to intake just a bit more nervously than usual or maybe it was just Peter's imagination but he could sense a little hesitation as his partner walked towards the person who spoke.

"_Nicki, glad we could take the time to get together. Mr. Gambosa wanted me to send his greetings and his regrets. When he heard who I had bumped into on the outside, he was so happy to know you were doing well for yourself. So, I hope you don't mind but I already ordered a little wine for the occasion."_ Peter stiffened a bit listening to the mobster speak of his boss so affectionately. Gambosa had been one of those mobsters that had done little more than kill and intimidate those around him till he had gained enough power to control a huge section of the Mafia in New York City. It had been hard to do but Peter had helped to put the man away permanently. He never imagined it would have come back to haunt him like this.

"_Roberto, as always you know how to choose the best wine._" Neal's voice was smooth as ever, a pause where he must have been taking a sip of wine.

"_Great vintage too. So, how is Tony doing? It's unfortunate he couldn't be here. I would have liked to see him again." _Neal's voice continued to sound like someone who was just out with an old friend. Peter listened intently, a small pang of worry despite everything sounding normal.

"_Nicki, he always held you in great esteem. You had a way of charming people into doing things. He'd have asked you back but under the circumstances... Well, he is doing his best to take care of business from the inside._" There was the sound of silence from both men as what sounded like a waiter appeared and took their order. Once the waiter had left, Peter could hear Neal speak up again.

_"You said it was that agent I saw the other night who put him away?_ How did that happen?" Peter smiled thinking '_Good boy, Neal. Get him talking_.' There was a sound of tinkling glass or silverware and Roberto spoke again.

"_Yes, Agent Peter Burke; Nothing in the newspapers about his death yet. I wonder if the Feds are keeping it quiet till they have a proper investigation but why do we want to speak of such things when we're catching up on good times, right Nicki?_" Peter frowned, wondering if that was enough for Hughes to put this guy away but he didn't think so. It was too general for more than questioning and maybe a hold for 24 hours at worse. Peter bit at his lip and sighed to himself. He didn't want to admit it but Neal would have to work harder to get this guy to talk.

"Something the matter, Peter?" He turned at the sound of his wife's voice as she sat up on the sofa and gave a little stretch and yawn. Her hair was slightly mussed but he didn't care as he smiled at her.

"No, just listening to Neal's sting in progress. He's dining with one of the hit men." Peter's voice sounded worried if not anxious. He wanted to be there and she knew it but this was as close as he'd been allowed to the operation. El walked over and hugged him gently, pushing her ear to his to listen but it was currently just some mild chit chat between the mobster and Neal. She nestled close to her husband and he held her gently.

"I can go get us some food. How does Chinese sound?" She watched his eyes staring thoughtfully as he listened to the conversation in the ear piece. He nodded to her after a moment.

"Sounds good. Thanks, honey." He hugged her back as she stood up and left the room, Peter still listening in on the operation. He barely heard the door open again as Peter kept all his attention on the sound of the sting.

"I guess we didn't finish the job after all." The voice was familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it till he turned to look. Vincent, one of the goons that had tried to kill him, stood there the sound of a click evident as the door was locked.

"I think that will keep any unwanted company from interrupting us." Vinni's voice was quiet, bringing a chill as Peter made to reach for the nurses' call. He paused when he heard the click of a gun cocking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now, where is your friend? Roberto didn't tell me where he was meeting with him. He seems to be under the impression they're still all "_buddy buddy_" but I know better." Vinni walked towards the bed, gun raised.

Peter just gulped, the ear piece still sending him the operation as it was going on. He couldn't warn anyone of what was happening and nobody could hear him. Vinni made his way around the bed and yanked out the nurses' buzzer waving the gun at Peter dangerously.

"Roll over on your side, arms behind you!" Peter had to pull his one arm out of the sling to follow orders, wincing slightly as the goon yanked his arms back tight and secured his wrists with the buzzer cord. His shoulder was still healing, the wound stretching open some as his arms were secured behind him. Vinni smiled evilly.

"I'll ask you again, where is your friend meeting with Roberto?" Vinni held the gun to Peter's temple, the agent listening to Roberto speaking.

"_Vincent? He's nothing more than hired muscle. Not a brain in his head. I let him do most of the dirty work like with the Fed. He shot Burke in the shoulder and then we just mussed him up a bit." _Roberto laughed but it was enough to bring a smile to Peter's face. They had him; Both of them now. These guys would be put away with their boss. He felt a hand grasp his chin and pull his face around to look at the goon. Vinni's hazel eyes glared back.

"What's so damn funny, Fed?" Vinni sounded annoyed but Peter kept on smiling.

"Nothing much." Peter left it at that and it was enough to piss the mobster off where he smacked him across the head with the pistol. The agent slumped back against the bed, barely moving but hearing the sound of Feds and Police storming the establishment on the other side, taking both Neal and Roberto in. He heard a whispered voice speaking to him after a few.

"_Peter? Can you hear me? We did it! Roberto's going away…_" Neal's voice was excited but cut off as the ear piece fell out. Vinni yanked him out of the bed and threw him on the floor, grabbing up a pillow.

"Doesn't matter if you tell me or not. I'm finishing this job, Roberto be damned!" Peter looked up at the blurry figure of Vinni coming down at him with the pillow. Peter struggled as the object was pressed over his face. He felt the cord cutting at his wrists, his shoulder wound burning as he fought to free himself and fight back but after a moment his body went slack and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal was pushed into the back of a vehicle, an agent he didn't recognize grasping him firmly by his cuffed wrists as he helped him inside. The door was shut and the driver turned around. It was Jones. Neal was hunched over, eyes looking out the window at Roberto being pushed into another vehicle. Once the other car took off, Neal relaxed and lay back against the seat. Jones smiled.

"You did good, Neal. Peter wouldn't say anything less about how this turned out. You actually got Romani to talk. Now to pick up his little friend Vinni. I know you had Mozzie on him." Jones pulled out a key and Neal blinked and nodded with a slight grin as he turned around.

"You guys know me too well. I don't think he got very far and Roberto didn't tell him where the meeting was. Romani didn't feel Vinni needed to know everything about his old friend _Nicki_." Neal pulled the cuffs off as Jones unlocked them and rubbed at his wrists. It felt good not to have that kind of jewelry on anymore. Brought back far too many bad memories.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital first and then back to see Hughes." Jones turned and pulled on his seat-belt as Neal slipped into the front seat beside him and pulled on his own. He spoke into the boutonnière quietly.

"Peter? Can you hear me? We did it! Roberto's going away…" Neal's voice was excited as he turned and looked at Jones curiously.

"Hughes won't be mad we went to see Peter first?" Neal blinked as he saw Jones shake his head with a grin but was interrupted as his phone buzzed. Neal received a new text from Mozzie.

_**"Vinni got wise and found a ride to somewhere I didn't figure. Still following up."**_

Neal was about to answer back when the phone buzzed again. This time it was a call from Elizabeth Burke. Neal picked it up and answered.

"Hey El, how are... What?! How is he?" He pulled the phone away from his ear a moment and cursed, Jones looking at him curiously. Neal pushed the phone back to his ear and nodded.

"We're headed your way. Just wait for me. Jones is with me. I'm so sorry, El..." Neal's voice trailed off as he hung up the phone and looked at Jones.

"Neal, what's wrong? Why was El so upset?" The agent looked concerned, Neal turning to answer him, face pale.

"Peter... Vinni found out he was alive and went after him in the hospital. They caught him but Peter's... he's unconscious." He looked like he wanted to cry, eyes shiny with tears. He slammed his fist against the side of the door and cursed again.

"El found the room locked and called a nurse. Vinni was still there, pressing the pillow over Peter's face when they entered the room. He didn't have time to get his gun so he just pushed past them but security jumped him on the way out." Neal wiped at his eyes, his brow furrowed in a combination of anger and sadness. He picked his phone up again as it buzzed and saw a new text from Mozzie.

_**"I just heard about Peter. I'm sorry."**_

Neal dropped the phone on the seat and leaned against the door, face buried in his sleeve. He didn't want to cry but this was just too much. Neal had done the sting on Romani for Peter, who should have been safe and yet... now he was hurt again and El was going to suffer. Why couldn't... He lifted his head as the car stopped and he saw police outside the hospital entrance. One car stuck out and he saw Detective Maxwell there talking to someone a few feet away, a figure sitting in the backseat. It was Vinni. Neal opened the door of the car, seat-belt already unlocked by the time Jones had parked and walked out quickly. Jones was calling after him, Maxwell looking up at the sound.

"Caffrey? What are you doing here?" Thomas Maxwell saw Neal walking towards him, eyes widening at something and realized what was up. He held up his hands and gave Neal a warning glance.

"This isn't going to help anyone, especially your partner and his wife. You'll go back to prison..." Maxwell's voice paused as Neal held up a small pistol not at the detective but just to let him know it was there. Other officers saw it and started to react, trying to figure out what was going on but Neal only noticed the smirk on Vinni's face. It made him angrier as he made a motion of his head towards the mobster.

"I just want revenge. That's it, Maxwell. Let me have that and you won't even have to try him." Neal's voice was a growl, unlike his normally gentle tone. He was angry and he had to take it out on the man who'd hurt his friend not once but twice. Maxwell held up his hands to the other cops and told them to stand down.

"You can do this Caffrey and go back to prison for good, or you can let Vinni rot in prison where he belongs. You know Burke wouldn't want this. I read his file on you; He only wants what's best for you and this isn't it!" Maxwell's sentiment was sincere but Neal's anger was seething like a caged animal tearing at the bars, bending them out of shape to get out. He had the gun he took from Jones' car and pointed it at Vinni who still sat in the car smiling although now his smile seemed less than happy once he saw the gun. Neal could feel himself letting go, his finger tightening on the trigger. He hated guns but in this case he could live with himself. He was going back to prison but it was for a good cause.

"Neal, don't do this. Please..." A familiar voice piped up, gentle with a hint of regret. Neal didn't turn, finger still tightening on the trigger.

"Peter wouldn't want you to throw your life away for his, Neal. You know he'll never forgive you if you throw the chance he's given you away on this man. Don't do it. Give the detective the gun." El's voice rang through his rage like a steel hammer and shattered it into a million pieces. Neal slowly let go of the trigger and his arm fell limp to his side. Maxwell gently remove the gun from his hand and patted him on the shoulder, continuing to tell the officers to stand down. He moved close and whispered for his ears only:

"_Don't think I haven't felt the same way about things. I'm sorry about your friend._" Neal nodded, eyes staring blankly ahead as the anger and rage drifted away and were replaced with a dull feeling of despondency. Someone took his hand and led him away from the sirens and officers and back into the bustle of the hospital lobby. Neal just followed unaware of where he was going or who was taking him until he heard a voice speaking.

"He's in here, Neal." El eyes met his suddenly as she turned his face towards hers. She had been crying but her expression was more angry than anything.

"Tell him what you were going to do, Neal. Tell him about Gambosa. You have to be honest." El reached up and kissed him on the cheek before moving away and nudging him towards the door. Neal finally opened it up and walked inside. The quiet click of the latch seemed so much louder than it should be. Neal looked across at the unconscious figure of Peter on the bed who looked peaceful like he was just sleeping. He almost turned and left but it was as if Peter called out to him, chiding him to come forward and be honest. Neal nodded to nobody and walked towards the bed and stood there, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I know what you're going to say: What was I thinking? Well, I wasn't, Peter. I let my emotions get the better of me." He paused pacing around the bed a moment then back again, face flushed.

"I'm sorry, Peter. Sorry I hid in the closet instead of being there with you. Sorry I couldn't stop Vinni from getting to you here. Mozzie was trying to distract him but it didn't work. Everything I did was wrong. It's all my fault!" Neal stomped his foot like a little boy, collapsing to his knees, forehead leaning on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Peter... forgive me..." Neal's voice cracked with tears the young man crying. Guilt filled him with despair as he tried to forgive himself for what had happened. It wasn't his fault and yet he felt responsible. He should have been here for Peter the way the agent had tried to be with him by setting up the boutonnière and keep tabs on him. It wasn't fair! He just cried for once, not caring about who heard or saw when he felt someone brushing at his hair. Neal looked up as he sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

"Peter? You're awake?" Neal just blinked, tears still dripping down his blotchy cheeks, eyes pink and puffy. He saw the agent smiling at him almost wryly.

"I've been awake. Vinni thought he suffocated me but I was only knocked out and then El came back to get her wallet. When the nurse let her in, Vinni had only just pushed the pillow on my face. I heard El scream before I passed out and woke up some time later after she called you. They said it was a lucky thing El forgot her wallet." Peter gave a weak shrug and smiled. Neal stood up and grabbed his friend in a tight hug only letting go when Peter winced from his shoulder wound.

"I'm..." Neal paused when Peter held up a hand and glared in mock threat at him.

"If you apologize one more time, I'm going to have Jones come and arrest you, Neal." He smirked after a moment and Neal pulled up the chair and sat down in it, slumping some. The young man looked exhausted.

"I thought you were... I felt like I had failed you after trapping Romani, like it had all been for nothing." He felt Peter's other hand sandwich his and Neal found himself staring into those honest brown eyes that saw everything. He could never lie to this man no matter how much he tried. Peter was his moral compass. He sighed.

"El said I should be honest with you. I thought you were unconscious so I was ready to do it figuring you wouldn't hear but now... here goes: " Neal took a deep breath but Peter pushed a finger to his lips and stopped him.

"It's ok. We can talk about it later. We've both been through enough today and this week to push some of the discussion to a time when we're feeling a little more ourselves. Agreed?" Peter patted his friend's hand and Neal smiled looking somewhat relieved. Peter sat up a bit, looking at Neal curiously.

"You sent Mozzie out to distract Vinni? What did he do?" Peter watched as Neal wiped at his eyes a moment, pulled out his phone and showed him the text.

"Ah... sounds like Mozzie was having a little fun at Vinni's expense." Peter smirked, mussing Neal's hair when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, what was that for?" Neal started smoothing his hair back down, Peter smiling like a big brother.

"For hiding in the closet. Smart move. Would have done neither of us any good if you had been captured too. I'm just worried if Gambosa will send more men. He's bound to know what happened with Romani and Vinni." His brown eyes looked worried if not a little fearful, his glance moving towards the door. He was thinking about Elizabeth and her safety.

"Peter, you shouldn't have to worry about Gambosa. He deserved to be put away." Neal stood up as he said that and clasped his friend's hand tightly in his. Peter narrowed his eyes slightly as if trying to figure out what Neal was up to.

"I have to go talk to Hughes but I'll be back later." Neal sounded off. He was lying but Peter wasn't sure how, his expression showing his knowledge of what was going on but nodding regardless.

"Don't do anything stupid, Neal. Please..." Peter grasped the young man's hand tightly then let go as Neal pulled away.

**()()()**

Neal stood inside the Super max for the first time since he had been there himself, although now he was a visitor awaiting a conference with Antonio Gambosa. Neal sat in the small booth waiting till he saw a distinguished salt and peppery haired Italian man with olive toned skin and piercing green eyes walk over and sit on the other side of the partition. The mobster was possibly pushing 60 but he didn't look a day over 45 which always puzzled the con. Gambosa smiled, picking up the phone and talking.

"Nicki! I see they let you go. Have you heard anything about Romani or Vinni? It's nice to see you again." The mobster seemed genuinely glad to see him so he may not have heard yet what happened. That made things a bit easier though not much. Neal gulped.

"Tony, I'm not the Nicki you knew anymore. I'm here to ask a favor." Neal's voice was right to the point knowing that if he didn't sound strong the mobster would refuse to listen. He pooled up his courage and went in for the kill.

"I don't understand you, Nicki. Why this anger? You know I only want what's best for you, my favorite pick pocket. You only have to ask and I'll carry it out." Gambosa looked genuinely confused till Neal continued.

"I want you to call off the hit on Peter Burke." Neal didn't say anything else, his breath stuck in his throat as he watched the mobster look at him curiously. Tony seemed to be sizing him up, green eyes glittering with a combination of admiration and something that scared the young man. Finally Gambosa nodded, hands clasped together as he looked at Neal.

"Fine, a favor for my favorite pick pocket." The mobster smiled at the young man but he knew it wasn't a friendly smile and gulped ever so slightly knowing something else was coming around.

"I will do this for you, Nicki. I never believed the stories of you going Fed but now... well... we all choose our own paths in life. You were obviously never made to be a mobster with that conscience of yours. It was all I could do not to break you but you did good when you worked with me, although albeit tame when you used your charms rather than muscle. I have to admire you for that but..." Tony paused, his voice growing quiet as he whispered into the phone.

"...This ends our friendship. You let Romani and Vinni get put away, I can't forgive you for that. Romani was like a brother to you and you do this to him. I won't go after Burke or his lovely wife but watch your back, Caffrey." The mobster grinned like a tiger at it's prey, Neal's face blanching as he realized Gambosa had known about him the whole time. Then why did he let Romani go in and get caught unless it was some kind of test. Neal felt a cold chill wash over him as Tony smiled and stood, hung up the phone and walked away. Neal just sat there a moment trying to take everything in and figure things out. Finally he stood and walked out of the prison.

Outside, Neal started walking back to the street to catch a cab when a black sedan blocked his path. The young con took a few steps back till someone grabbed him from behind, a rag pushed over his face, arms pinned to his sides.

"Tony said we show you some appreciation for your honesty." Neal felt the rag pushed into his open mouth as he was roughly dragged into the back of the vehicle and it drove away.

**()()()**

Two days went by and nobody had seen hide nor hair of Neal Caffrey. Because of the sting, Neal's anklet had been removed and they had no way to track him. Hughes had been furious when Jones admitted to taking Neal to the hospital before the meeting with their boss but he felt he deserved it after everything that had happened. Hughes had everyone he could looking for Caffrey although Peter was still out of commission but at home with his wife recuperating. It was all Elizabeth could do to keep Peter inside and not go half-cocked looking for the young man.

"I knew he was up to something but why would he run? I didn't get that feeling from him. I knew he was going to do something stupid and I should have called him on it." Peter sounded angry but he was really worried more than anything. El just hugged him gently, careful of his shoulder and sat beside him on the sofa.

"You know he didn't run, Peter. Neal wouldn't do that after everything that he did to help you." She started to nestle close to him, her head laying on his chest when the doorbell rang. Both of them looked up in surprise, Peter glancing at his watch.

"Who comes for a social call at 11:30 pm at night?" Peter started to push himself up but El held him down, standing up instead.

"I'll check through the peep hole. Maybe it's Jones and they found something out." She kissed him on the lips and he grumbled slightly though he grabbed her and kissed her again before she winked at him and walked over to the door. El looked through the peep hole of their door but nobody was there. She turned confused.

"I know I just heard the doorbell unless they had the wrong... door." The doorbell went off again several times as if a kid were holding it down as she peered out the peephole again. Nobody was there although she suddenly saw a slight movement near the bottom of its range. El started to open the door, chain in place when the door pushed open against her as if someone had leaned on it. She gave a little gasp making Peter stand up and walk over.

"Peter!" El was looking down through the partially open door, only held shut with the safety chain. Someone WAS leaning against it, sitting on their porch, slumped against the frame. It was Neal. Peter pushed the door slightly closed and unlatched the chain. The door fell open and Neal tumbled back onto their entrance way. The young man did not look good, his face and naked chest covered with bruises. He had taken a terrible beating.

"Call 911 El, I'm going to pull him inside." Peter took a gentle hold under the young man's arms and dragged him inside, grabbing a blanket from the sofa and wrapping Neal in it. He also grabbed a sofa cushion and pushed it gently under the young man's head.

"Neal, what did you do?" Peter crouched beside his friend and tried to wake him up, gently patting his face and arms. Neal didn't move, eyes fluttering slightly beneath closed lids. El was still on the phone talking to the paramedics when she went into the kitchen and came back with a small medical kit and placed it next to her husband. She had also brought a bottle of water and some clean wash cloths.

"Please hurry!" She hung up the cell and dropped it on the coffee table, taking up the medical kit and opening it up. Her eyes looked down at Neal and grew shiny with tears. Peter looked conflicted. He knew El wanted to help but he didn't want her to deal with this much trauma after everything that had happened already.

"El, can you get me a bowl of hot water to clean his wounds?" Peter couldn't think of any other way to make his wife leave but she knew what he was up to and shook her head.

"I want to help, Peter. Please... I'll be ok. Really..." She still looked like she was going to cry but he realized it wasn't because she couldn't handle the situation but because she cared so much. He finally assented and they started to do what they could for the young man before the paramedics arrived. One of Neal's eyes was partially swollen shut, making the agent want to kill whomever had done this. He could only think it was Gambosa's men but he had no proof.

Elizabeth perked up as they heard sirens. She ran to the door and looked outside.

"They're here!" She walked outside and waved to the EMTs as they made their way up the stairs and into the house. They checked out his injuries and vitals then lifted the unconscious Neal onto a gurney and strapped him in. Peter walked along side as they took the con back to the ambulance. They allowed him to ride along, Peter promising to call El when he heard anything. The ambulance doors shut and Peter saw El waving sadly at him as it took off.

Peter felt his eyes grow wet and warm, wiping at them with his free hand as he tried to remain emotionless. He didn't want to cry because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he did. His friend was hurt and he didn't know why other than it might have to do with Gambosa. He wondered what hair brained scheme Neal had gotten involved in to get beat up like this. He felt someone squeeze his hand and looked down to see two blue eyes staring up at him. Even swollen, the young man's eyes opened enough to show how sorry he was for worrying the Fed.

"Neal? Who did this to you? Was it Gambosa's men? Tell me..." Neal shook his head but smiled ever so slightly, his swollen lips splitting when he did so. He coughed but kept smiling, his expression relaxed.

"He won't... chase you... any... more. Promised." Neal coughed again but he kept smiling which made Peter worry for his friend's well-being.

"Had... to ask... favor. Only... way." He kept smiling till his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Peter gently shook his friend but the EMT stopped him.

"He's just sleeping. Your friend took quite a beating but so far his vitals are strong and steady. Let him rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

It appeared the people who beat up Neal didn't want him dead, just hurting. The doctor was amazed with all the bruises and scratches Neal wasn't in worse shape which was good for his recovering quickly. Nothing had been punctured or otherwise broken but it would be a week at least before the swelling around his eye went down. His eye appeared undamaged so the doctor told Peter and El he would prescribe some eye drops till the swelling went down to help his eyes stay moist as well as some anti-inflammatory meds for the rest of his injuries. He would be able to leave the next day after some rest.

Peter thanked the doctor profusely, as did El, walking back to Neal's room. It was nearly 2 am now and both of them were exhausted. Peter was still sore from his shoulder wound and had to ask a nurse for some aspirin, taking them before they reached the room. El blocked the door before they entered, holding up a hand in mock threat to her husband.

"Peter, you're going to say hello and then you're going to rest. I already arranged for a small cot in there for you and I'll take the sofa. No complaints!" Her voice was soft but held a certain authority to it. Peter nodded obediently. He was actually thinking of going home but if Neal was going to leave tomorrow, it would be good to stay and be there for him when he woke up. El moved aside and opened the door, holding it for him as he limped inside.

The room was fairly spacious for a hospital room with another empty bed across from Neal facing the opposite direction. Peter looked around for the cot and realized they had just pushed another bed into the room since the empty one had no equipment around it like Neal's did. El blinked in surprise.

"They told me they'd bring a cot. Well, maybe I'll take it and you have the sofa." She winked at him and took his arm as they walked over to Neal's bedside. The young man still looked pretty beat up, his face pale, eyes sunken in and one eye swollen up partially shut. His chest had been wrapped up since he had sustained some bruising on his ribs but none had been found to be broken or otherwise fractured. Neal had been very lucky. Gambosa's men had sent him a message about turning on the mobster and his men but it had thankfully only been a warning. Peter gave a sigh of relief, taking one of the young man's hand's in his own and squeezing it gently.

"I know you meant well, Neal..." He was about to say something with a "_but_" in front of it when he saw his wife's glance of warning. Yes he meant to say "_but you went all half-cocked and got yourself beat up_" but instead he took in a deep breath and said what he really felt.

"... Thank you. I know you did this for me and El. Just let me know next time so I can be there to protect you, ok?" He turned to see El looking at him with a smile. She gently moved him into the chair as she gently hugged Neal and kissed him on the forehead. El brushed a few locks of his dark brown hair from his face and whispered:

"_Thank you Neal, for everything._" She kissed him on the cheek this time and moved away, hugging Peter as they watched the young man sleeping. It wasn't long before Peter started to doze in the chair so El made him move to the extra hospital bed and tucked him in. She grabbed an extra blanket on the sofa and curled up, looking at Neal who's eyes seemed to be opening up. Maybe she was dreaming but she thought she saw him look over at her and smile as she fell asleep.

**()()()**

El woke up to the sound of what sounded like arguing. She snapped awake trying to figure out first where she was and secondly who was arguing with her husband. It was Neal. He was wide awake and with the light coming through the shades it had to be late morning. She rubbed at her eyes and glanced over at the two men with a frown.

"Whatever it is your arguing about can wait till the doctor at least gives Neal the ok to leave the hospital. Peter, come over here right now." She sounded serious but being woken up by loud voices did not help her mood. Neal just gawked looking at his partner as he walked over to El and pushed something into her hand. She looked at the cup and then at her husband.

"Plying me with coffee after waking me up isn't going to help your case, Peter." She narrowed her eyes at him and Neal intervened.

"I'm sorry we woke you up, El. I was trying to figure out what his trick was winning poker. Damned if I know how he keeps beating when he's not using a trick deck. I don't buy his story about going to the regionals in poker." Neal looked genuinely confused by Peter's winning streak and El just glanced between the two men and started laughing. Peter had to take the coffee cup from her to keep it from spilling but El was rolling about something and Neal looked even more confused by the situation. Peter blushed slightly, helping his wife to her feet.

"It's ok, El. Just drink your coffee and I'll go get us some food." She shook her head and kept laughing ever so slightly, her hand at her mouth as she tried to stifle it.

"What deck are you using?" She noticed Neal had a deck of blue back cards spread across the bed sheets on his lap. She smirked and looked at her husband with a "_OMG_" kind of look and kept laughing. Neal seemed more than curious now, looking at Peter with a suspicious glance. El held up a hand and finally caught her breath enough to speak more than one sentence.

"Neal, since you were honest with us..." She held up her hand as Peter started to speak but he stopped and let her continue, arms crossed over his chest, face still slightly flushed.

"Peter's been putting you on. He figured he could trick you into thinking he was some kind of a card shark. We had these cards made some time ago as a gag gift for a friend but something came up and we ended up getting another gift for them. This is a trick deck it's just not as obvious as most of the ones you find in magician's shops." She patted her husband on the shoulder gently as he frowned at being discovered. Neal looked like he was relieved and maybe a bit happy to know he had been conned.

"I still don't see how... oh wait a sec. You were always looking at the cards _sideways_, Peter." Neal turned one of the cards slightly sideways and the design changed from a random blue marbled image to the _Ace of Spades_. It was like those _magic eye_ images you saw in poster stores. Neal looked triumphant, Peter still scowling slightly although a bit of a smile curved at his lips.

"Had you didn't I? You honestly thought I took off as a teen to attend the regionals in poker. Gotcha!" Peter grinned broadly, watching his friend stick his tongue out at him.

"I guess I may have thought that or maybe I just made you think I thought that. Doesn't matter. Now we know better. Thanks El." He reached out to hug her and she obliged.

"Now you two behave while I go find something for us to eat. I think there's an _Einstein Bro's_ in this hospital. What does everyone want on their bagel?" El pulled the complimentary pad from the nightstand and a pen and started to write. Neal looked thoughtful a moment.

"Onion Bagel with a schmear of salmon, Please." Neal smiled, licking his lips and winced slightly as he felt the split there. El reached over and passed him a fresh tube of lip balm she had gotten for him. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"And for you, my dear?" He reached over and kissed her and smiled back.

"Everything Bagel with a schmear of cream cheese and chives and of course a large coffee." He sat down in the chair near Neal again as Elizabeth pulled the top sheet off and placed the pad and pen back on the nightstand.

"Now behave. I'll be back before you know it." El gave them a motherly look of warning and exited the room. Once the door had clicked shut behind her they started up their discussion again.

"I can't believe you conned me, Peter! I never would have expected that from you. And you knew we were playing for a day off from my anklet." Neal pushed his left leg out from under the blanket as a guilt trip, the anklet there again. Peter chuckled slightly, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I couldn't help myself. You'd have done the same thing. Admit it, Neal." Peter looked at him in that big brother sort of way but Neal shook his head.

"Fine... I don't need to go to the Met or any other museum unless it's on the clock." He crossed his arms gingerly over his chest and pouted slightly, eyes turned away. Peter looked at him, his expression turning to guilt. He was thinking of the beating his friend and partner took for him to get Gambosa to lay off. Neal must have noticed because he turned.

"Peter... I don't want you to feel obliged. I didn't do it for that reason." He saw Peter blink at him curiously. It was odd how they always knew what the other one was thinking. The agent nodded reaching out a hand to the young man. Neal reached back with a curious glance and they shook.

"If you want to go to the Met... fine. Just give me time to get it approved." Peter mumbled the last part out though it wasn't grudgingly just because he wasn't used to being so open about things. Neal nodded acting like he didn't hear it.

"So... where did you buy this deck? I've never seen anything like it." Neal re-directed like a pro, Peter falling for it without hesitation.

"One of those gift catalogs we got in the mail. I don't even know if they are in business anymore. I just thought it was a neat item since my friend liked gag gifts and he played poker. You can have them if you want. They've been collecting dust in the drawer." Peter stood up and stretched gingerly, walking around the room to wake up. He looked pretty tired.

"Thank you, Peter." Neal was shuffling the cards without really paying any attention to what he was doing. It was like watching a magician even though all he was doing was various forms of shuffling. Peter stopped to watch and smiled.

"You'll have to show me some of those moves. I've never seen a shuffle like that before." Peter came back to the chair and sat down as Neal grinned.

"Step right up! Don't be shy now! Everyone's a winner!" Neal winked and started to do various shuffling tricks, Peter's eyes watching like a kid at a carnival. El walked back in and noticed what was going on, quietly making her way across the room and over to the sofa and coffee table to lay the food down. Nobody noticed her till Peter glanced up and smiled.

"I think I smell something with my name on it." Peter walked over and kissed his wife. El just blushed and turned to look at Neal who was whistling and acting like he was just shuffling cards in Vegas.

"It's ok, ma'am. I know newlyweds when I see them. Wanna try your luck?" Neal winked devilishly, Peter giving him a look.

"Fine fine... don't shoot the dealer. I'll just take my bagel to go." Neal magically scooped up the cards and had them in the box like they had never been out. Peter and El just gawked and clapped.

"Nice trick there, Caffrey. Got any more?" Peter walked over with the bagel and a bottle water for Neal who nodded.

"I'm going to make this bagel... disappear!"

**(The End)**


End file.
